IFAP
The Formation of IFAP The Inter-Forum Alliance Project. Originally formed in April of 2007 as a combine of Oddly Relevant, TIAC, and unofficially Zombie Muffinz. The creation of IFAP, which had been a long time coming, was spurred on by a message Karst put into his signature at the various forums, calling for an end to disunity and extra bookmarks which spawned much UNITE spam. Tarbarcy, Lurpy, and SSRaistlin negotiated the merge, deciding that for the good of the new forum, SSRaistlin would not be made an administrator and instead a dual-monarchy would be established between Tarb and Lurpy. Phate was not included in the negotiations as he had no intention to partake in this new forum, however the majority of ZM posters left their mostly dead forum for IFAP. Tarb and Lurpy's dual-monarchy soon evolved into a more traditional, single admin forum as Tarb was rarely around. However Block did convince Tarb to make him an admin later on. Summer of 2007 The summer of 2007 was a magical one in the lands of iFap. At the time the forum was experiencing an influx of new members such as Qwee, Tiz, Homsar, Mantidz, Saelene and other posters who had wandered over from The Free OT. The forum had already been divided as the Noam 4 Admin (N4A) movement clashed with the Anime Girl 4 Admin (AG4A) movement, pretty much everyone had a side and it lead to plenty of flame wars throughout the forum. But as the Free OT posters became more prevalent and iFap posters became more aware of where these posters were coming from the hate began to switch from eachother to the new generation of posters. Sooner or later iFap had found the new forum and began to troll, spam, flame and destroy anything and everything they could. This caused an immense hatred among the Free OTers towards the iFappers, but it also brought the divided iFap back together as everyone now had one common enemy: The Free OT. For the next couple months iFap posters were banned and rebanned over and over at the Free OT until one day when a mysterious poster named Tarman made a joke about an infant sucking his dick which resulted in his demise over at the Free OT. The admin, Amatherly, who delivered the ban was attacked from all sides, even the Free OTers didn't agree with this decision as Tarman was a mostly harmless poster. But even after Amatherly explained her reasoning for the ban the attacks kept coming, and it sent her over the edge. She closed down the forum temporarily and handed her adminship over to Ohemeffgee, she then made her final OT spinoff thread explaining that she couldn't handle it anymore and was then gone forever. The war wasn't over yet, but it then ended very quickly as the forum was deleted just hours after Amatherly's departure. Shortly thereafter, among the iFap group, it became known that Arktor had planted child pornography in one of the forum sections and reported the situation to Proboards. Arktor was treated like a hero over at iFap and the iFappers had considered the war won. Pintsized at iFap Pintsized, the well known TLDR poster, had a short stint at iFap during the summer of 07. He was mostly ignored as many of the newer generation posters had no idea who he was, although many people found him a little weird. Despite all this Pint made one of the better threads in iFap history, "Block Covered in Lemon Sauce", where he took pictures of himself licking lemon sauce off of pictures of Block's muscular body. The thread still lives on in many iFapper hearts. September 07 - November 07 After the Free OT war many posters began to disappear from iFap. One of the very few girl posters at iFap, Cinderella, was gone without any warning, LVLONEALT had drove off Candygiggles with his semen, then LVLONEALT was drove off himself as Lurpy banned him, Noam had left for Israel and Pintsized had returned to his home at the TLDR. The Free OTers had migrated to a new forum, The Free OT 2.0, and iFap just didn't care about them at this point. It was obvious that iFap was dying, activity was down, people were leaving, and the one thing that kept iFap running during the summer was all but irrelevant to them now. It was only a matter of time before iFap ceased to exist and that time came around November 07 when most remaining iFap posters migrated to The Free OT 3.0. iFap's Deletion Long after iFap's death iFap's entire thread history was deleted by Lurpy who was paranoid that it would interfere with his new found real life and GIRLFRIEND and wanted to make sure that the internet was completely out of his system. This saddened a lot of remaining iFappers who enjoyed visiting the forum for nostalgic reasons, but there was nothing they could do about it now. Sometime later the forum was completely deleted by Invisionfree and that was the end of iFap. Category:OT Spin-offs Category:Internet Forums